


Cradle Robber

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen makes the mistake of not asking for an I.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cradle Robber

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Awkward Date is Awkward](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/411710.html) meme and initially posted [ on 5/13/2011.](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/48326.html)

After, Jensen pulls his pants up and straightens his t-shirt, then takes a minute to run his hands over the guy's bare torso one last time while leaning in for a kiss.

"So. That was pretty awesome," he says, and the guy grins against him, his laugh a low, delicious rumble against Jensen's lips.

"We should do it again sometime."

"Mmm," Jensen replies, stealing one more kiss before pulling back with a grin. Jared's kind of obscenely hot and, it turns out, pretty fucking skilled with his mouth, but Jensen's leaving in just three days to head back to Dallas and he has a pretty solid rule on one night stands. Mainly in that they _stay_ one night stands.

Still, if he's going to break that rule for anyone, he thinks it might be this guy.

He tosses Jared one last glance as he unlocks the bathroom door. Says, "Maybe I'll see you around," and catches Jared's delicious little grin before slipping out.

He's still feeling warm and sated when he gets back to the table, unable to hide his self-satisfied smile as he slides into the booth opposite Chris, and grabs a cold fry off his plate.

"Dude," Chris says, frowning. "Did you just-- what the hell?"

Refusing to let Chris deflate his buzz, Jensen stuff another fry into his mouth and waggles an eyebrow. It's not his fault Chris doesn't have any game, after all. At least one of them is getting laid on this vacation.

"Aw, hell. Please, _please_ tell me you did not get your dick sucked by that kid just now."

"Jared," Jensen tells him. "It is seriously sad for you that you're not gay. He was _amazing_."

"Jensen. I don't--"

"Aww, what's the matter, Chrissy? You jealous?"

"Jensen--" Chris cuts himself off with a huff, his frown deepening as he ducks in close, voice dropping to a harsh whisper. "Jen, you do know that kid is only sixteen, right?"

And Jensen freezes, lump of fry stuck in his throat.

"Age of consent in Colorado is seventeen."

Jensen tries swallowing and fails.

"You didn't know."

Rendered speechless by a sudden coughing fit, Jensen shakes his head and pounds the butt of his fist against his chest. It doesn't really help any.

He can hear the goddamn smile in Chris's voice then as he says, "You fucking sicko."

With one more violent cough, Jensen raises a glare and his middle finger.

 **end.**


End file.
